Shitteru
by unwaltz
Summary: Karma itu naif/Aku akan selalu mendukungmu/Hey, Asano-kun lihat ke sini!/Setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia, Karma-kun/Memangnya kau berharap apa, keajaiban?/Ya/Warnings inside. Chapter 2 updated.
1. First meeting

**Shitteru**

 **Assassination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Shitteru ©undeuxtroisWaltz**

 **Request dari SheraYuki yang baru sempet diselesain**

 **Warnings : Sho-ai, typos, bahasa campuran baku+non-baku, humor(maybe),romance, fluff, adanya kata-kata ambigay(?), terlalu banyak dialog/buat drama aja sekalian, rada OOC, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : AsaKaru(main), slight MaeIso, slight AsaIso, slight NagiKaru. All hail AsaKaru!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shitteru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otanoshimishimashou~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuesday, July 21, 20XX**

 _ **Zraaaaaaaaashhh—**_

"Ramalan cuaca sialan! Ini belum 1 April, setidaknya jangan membuat lelucon menyebalkan seperti ini!" Seorang pemuda bersurai merah mengeluh akan prediksi cuaca yang salah—kemarin. Yah, karena kemarin diberitakan bahwa hari akan cerah dan akhirnya hujan deras turun maka kali ini dia tidak mempercayai ramalan cuaca lagi. Padahal hari ini diberitakan bahwa hujan lebat akan turun.

Pemuda itu terus mengumpat sambil berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan! Tch, aku akan—mem- _biiiip_ —dan— _biiiip_ mereka! Benar-benar _biiiiip_!" Sebaiknya pasang penyumbat telinga kalian kalaukalian tidak ingin mendengarkan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai merah ini.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu bernama Akabane Karma, pintar dalam akademis maupun atletik, tam—manis, dan usil. Jangan lupakan sifatnya yang terakhir. Oh, iya dia juga sedikit _tsundere_.

Pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan acara sumpah serapahnya, "Lihat saja ak—"

 **Bruk**

Acara mengomel Karma mendadak berhenti saat ada seseorang menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh untuk menemukan siapa yang berani menginterupsi acara sumpah-serapahnya.

Pemuda bersurai jingga dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup rambutnya. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda di sampingnya cukup tampan. Tunggu..

Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu hah?! Jelas-jelas kalau dia paling tampan—ibunya selalu berkata begitu. Lagipula mengagumi sesama lelaki itu benar-benar tidak normal! Mungkin ini karena terlalu lama sekelas dengan Isogai. Setiap harinya pemuda itu selalu di hampiri oleh _kekasihnya_ dari kelas sebelah. Ia dan kekasihnya selalu tebar kemesraan di kelas saat jam istirahat. Bukan, bukannya Karma iri, tapi— _begitulah_. Karma hanya merasa— _risih_.

Dia—bagaimana menjelaskannya ya—berbeda. Maksudnya saat lelaki normalnya akan berpacaran dengan perempuan, dia malah berpacaran dengan Maehara. Pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan dari kelas sebelah. Catat itu, PEMUDA! Oh, ayolah, Karma masih normal. _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

' _Tch, ingatkan aku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Isogai dan kekasihnya."_ Batin Karma.

Tapi kau tahu—

—sepertinya itu mustahil.

Merasa dirinya dipandangi, Asano menolehkan kepalanya kearah Karma. Cuma perasaan Karma atau memang pada saat Asano menoleh, rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena kehujanan terkibas sehingga membuat air hujan yang membasahi rambutnya beterbangan. _Apa itu hanya efek?_

Karma dan pemuda itu saling bertukar pandang. Sekarang Karma dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, wajahnya lebih tampan dibanding apa yang Karma bayangkan. Tatapan mata yang tajam, iris violet yang menghipnotis, bulu mata yang lentik, pipi tirus, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis..ah, Karma sedikit salah fokus. Jangan lupakan bahwa masih ada air yang dengan setianya menetes dari surai jingga pemuda itu. Benar-benar seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Karma masih mengagumi ketampanan pemuda itu, bahkan ia sampai tidak berkedip. Kalau ini _shoujo manga_ dan Karma jadi heroinnya pasti ia akan merona sekarang. Sayangnya ini bukan _shoujo manga_ tapi berhubung _fic_ ini bergenre _sho-ai_ hal itu diperbolahkan.

Karma masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya sampai sebuah suara mengiterupsinya, "Mengagumi wajahku, heh? Aku tahu aku tampan."

Karma tersentak kaget dan sedikit merona karena dia ketahuan mengamati—wajah tampan—si pemuda.

Karma mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai membalas perkataan—narsis walaupun benar— pemuda itu.

"Heeeh~ Kau pikir begitu? Aku hanya sedang mengamati— _mata Karma meneliti pemuda itu sekali lagi untuk mencari alasan_ —benda yang ada di lenganmu itu. Jadi kau Ketua OSIS ya? Pasti kau sangat sibuk sampai aku tidak mengenalimu." Ucap Karma menyeringai senang karena dapat membalas perkataan pemuda itu.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Karma, kemudian menyeringai.

"Heh, tidak perlu mencari alasan, aku tahu kalau pesonaku benar-benar memikat. Baik gadis-gadis remaja, maupun lelaki seperti _mu_. Lagipula, kau tidak perlu merona kalau kau memang benar tidak mengamati wajahku, atau pernyataanku sebelumnya memang benar, Akabane Karma?"

' _A-apa?! Pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan. La-lagipula a-aku tidak merona!'_ Karma sedang _in-denial_ dengan dirinya.

"H-hah?! Siapa yang mengamatimu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Walaupun wajahmu tampan, aku—" Uh-oh, Karma keceplosan.

Karma menghentikan ucapannya dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya memerah. Oh, dimana sebuah lubang saat dibutuhkan? Karma ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sedalam mungkin saat ini.

Ayolah, memuji seseorang yang ber _gender_ sama denganmu itu sama sekali tidak keren. Apalagi saat kau ketahuan mengamatinya di pertemuan pertama -benar memalukan.

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Karma."Jadi kau tipe _tsundere_ ya? Manis sekali."

Manis? Hei, dia ini laki-laki! "Aku laki-laki!" Ucap Karma setelah berhasil menormalkan kembali wajahnya.

"Fakta bahwa kau seorang laki-laki tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau manis." Balas pemuda itu. Ah, kalimat tidak efektif macam apa itu?

Karma hanya mendecih yang dibalas dengan seringaian kecil si pemuda bersurai jingga itu.

Tunggu dulu…Karma merasa melewatkan suatu hal, "Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

"Hmm, kenapa ya? Karena aku adalah stalkermu, mungkin?" Jawab pemuda itu yang langsung di hadiahi death glare dari Karma.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu daftar murid-murid berprestasi di sekolah. Kau masuk peringkat 2 _'kan_ di ujian akhir semester lalu. Seharusnya kau masuk ke kelas A, tapi karena kau membolos di saat pengumuman pembagian kelas dan akhirnya kau dipindahkan ke kelas B. Sayang sekali ya, Akabane, padahal harusnya kita sekelas." Ucap pemuda itu panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku tidak tertarik untuk masuk di saat hari pertama. Lagipula sekolah masih belum memulai pelajaran _'kan_? " Balas Karma acuh tak acuh.

Pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Itu memang benar, tapi setidaknya jangan bolos, Akabane."

"Hn, akan kuingat nasihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku—walaupun aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui identitasku. Namaku Karma, Akabane Karma. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, benar juga ya. Aku sampai lupa. Namaku Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu. Salam kenal ya, Akabane." Asano tersenyum sambil mengukurkan tangannya.

Karma tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Asano "Salam kenal juga, Asano- _kun_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening menyelimuti Asano dan Karma. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baru saja Karma ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan, niatnya itu terhenti karena melihat dua orang lelaki _bergandengan tangan_ sambil berlari-lari kecil menerobos hujan.

Dua orang _pasangan_ yang harus Karma jauhi agar tidak membuatnya belok sedang menuju ke arahnya. Sepertinya takdir sedang memasang _troll face_ sekarang.' _Well, shit._ ' Batin Karma.

Ia menoleh ke arah Asano dan menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya. Dia terlihat—terluka, mungkin? Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan.

"Wah, Akhirnya sampai juga—hei, Isogai! Seragammu terlalu basah! Sudah kubilang _'kan_ untuk memakai jaket yang kubawa, kalau kau sakit bagaimana?!" Marah pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan kepada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Isogai itu.

"T-tapi, akan jadi tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang tidak kehujanan. Ma-makanya aku tidak memakai jaketnya." Ucap Isogai sambil menunduk antara takut dan merasa bersalah. Wajahnya juga memerah karena hujan-hujanan tadi.

"Haaah.." Maehara menghela napas atas kelakuan _kekasihnya_ itu.

"Lain kali, jika ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, pakai jaketnya. Kau bisa sakit, lihat wajahmu sampai pucat dan dingin seperti ini."Maehara mengusap pipi Isogai yang membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi _kekasihnya_

Mungkin sebentar lagi, Maehara akan meng'hangat'kan Isogai sebelum—

 **Plak**

—Karma menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Wah, sepertinya di sini banyak nyamuk, padahal tadi tidak ada. Apa ini karena hujannya tambah deras?" Ucap Karma sambil asyik berplak-plak ria. Menghiraukan ketiga orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

' _Terimakasih, Akabane._ ' Ini Asano.

' _Tch, jangan mengganggu, Karma!_ ' Kalau yang ini Maehara. Dia masih tidak terima karena 'acaranya' tadi batal.

' _Apa Karma sedang main permainan tepuk nyamuk?_ ' Yang paling tidak mengerti akan situasi ini Isogai.

"Waaaah~ Kurasa nyamuknya sudah pergi~" Ucap Karma pada akhirnya.

"Aka—" Asano baru ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sampai si surai merah berkata dengan ceria, "Lihat, hujannya sudah berhenti!"

Asano melihat ke arah langit dan melihat tetesan-tetesan air dari langit itu telah berhenti.

"Wah, lihat Maehara- _kun_! Hujannya sudah berhenti!" Ucap Isogai sambil tersenyum ke arah _kekasihnya_.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang, Yuuma. Duluan ya, Asano- _kun_ , Karma- _kun_!" Pemuda yang bernama Maehara itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda jingga-merah yang masih berdiri di halte bus itu.

"M-mae—" Isogai ingin protes karena Maehara memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya di depan teman-temannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, tangannya sudah keburu di tarik oleh pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua, lagi, di halte bus itu.

"Jadi—kau tidak berencana untuk menginap di sini _'kan?_ " Tanya pemuda besurai merah itu memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga, kalau kau ingin menemaniku, kurasa menginap di sinipun tidak masalah." Balas pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"Bahkan tidak dalam mimpimu, Asano- _kun_." Ucap Karma sambil berjalan pergi.

"Heh, kenapa kau marah? Apa kau cemburu, Akabane?" Goda Asano.

"…Tidak juga, kenapa aku harus?" Tanya Karma balik sembari melirik Asano.

"Karena aku menyukai Isogai, mungkin?"

Jawaban yang simpel.

Karma terdiam, ada perasaan tidak enak di dadanya. Ahaha, itu tidak mungkin. Karma tidak percaya teori _Love at first sight_ atau cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi, Seorang Akabane Karma tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Asano Gakushuu.

Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sakit saat Asano berkata bahwa dia menyukai Isogai?

Karma berbalik mengahadap Asano, "Fuh, jangan bercanda. Kita bahkan baru kenal tadi, jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Hei, kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Asano.

"Ah, maaf, aku berada terlalu jauh untuk mendengarmu~ _Mata ne_ , Asano- _kun_ ~" Karma berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa mendengarku, Karma." Ucap Asano lebih pada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author's note** :

Haloo/gegulingan/

Bagus bener emang, kena wb selama setengah tahun lebih/slapped

Mau ngelanjutin, laptop malah error. Alhasil baru sempet dilanjutin sekarang.

Sebenernya mau buat one-shot tapi wordsnya kebanyakan, nanti males baca. Jadi dibuat multichap. Gak akan lama update kok, kecuali kuota tiba-tiba teleportasi.

Akhir kata, RnR jika berkenan. Terima kasih.


	2. Jealousy

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan Karma-Asano di halte itu, mereka jadi sering tatap muka di sekolah. Dan sialnya lagi bagi Karma, setiap dia bareng Asano pasti MaeIso selalu muncul. Kayaknya takdir beneran mau buat dia belok deh.

Jangan tanya juga kenapa Karma manggil mereka begitu. Kayak fujo yang ngeship pair humu memang, tapi memang lebih singkat. Berterimakasihlah pada otak Karma yang sudah menciptakan singkatan itu, agaknya dia punya bakat jadi fudan. Mungkin dia bakal _collab_ bareng Sugino untuk buat _doujin_. _Ah, abaikan yang terakhir itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Assassination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Shitteru ©undeuxtroisWaltz**

 **Requested from SheraYuki**

 **Warnings : Sho-ai, typos, bahasa campuran, sedikit humor, adanya bumbu romance, OOC, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : AsaKaru(main), slight MaeIso, slight AsaIso, slight NagiKaru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shitteru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Friday, August 13, 20XX

 **Kelas 2-B, SMU Kunugigaoka**

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut jingga.

"Oh, Akabane. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di kelas sore-sore begini?" Tanya Asano saat dirinya melihat Karma yang masih berada di sekolah saat sudah tidak ada jam pelajaran lagi.

"Aku menunggu Nagisa. Niatnya sih kami ingin pulang bareng karena rumahnya searah denganku, tapi dia ada kelas tambahan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya." Jawab Karma sambil menoleh ke arah Asano.

"Begitu ya. Kukira kau ketiduran di kelas sampai tidak sadar kalau jam pelajaran sudah berakhir." Ejek Asano.

"Heh, aku tidak seperti itu, Asano- _kun_. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan laporanmu di ruang OSIS dan malah ke kelasku?" Tanya Karma sambil menunjuk ke kertas laporan yang dibawa Asano.

"Terlalu banyak tumpukan kertas laporan di ruang OSIS dan juga kelas lainnya terlalu berisik." Balas Asano.

"Kukira kau mengerjakannya di sini karena rindu padaku." Karma melirik Asano yang duduk tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jangan berharap." Asano mendengus.

Suasana dalam kelas itu hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sampai—

—kedua orang lelaki memasuki ruang kelas itu.

"A-ah, maaf kalau mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil catatanku yang ketinggalan." Ucap pemuda yang rambutnya dicurigai tumbuh rumput itu.

"Hn." Asano membalas singkat. Sedangkan Karma kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli.

"Hoi, cepatlah Isogai! Kita punya acara malam ini." Pemuda yang berada di samping Isogai itu mulai buka suara.

Isogai mulai memerah karena perkataan ambigu yang didengarnya. "Maehara- _kun_! Ja-jangan membuat pernyataan ambigu begitu, dasar!"

"Ahaha, kau manis kalau merona begitu, Isogai." Balas pemuda bernama Maehara itu.

Karma melihat Asano menggenggam pensilnya erat-erat dan hampir patah kalau saja ia tidak berkata, "Oi, kalau kalian sudah menyelesaikan urusan kalian cepatlah pergi. Bukankah ada banyak tempat untuk bermesraan selain di sini?" Karma menatap jengah ke arah kedua orang itu.

"Iya-iya, kami sudah selesai kok. Ayo Isogai." Balas Maehara sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Isogai keluar.

Hening sejenak saat mereka berdua pergi sebelum Karma bertanya, "Asano- _kun_ , apa kau—masih menyukai Isogai?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Jawabannya sudah pasti 'iya' 'kan, lihat saja sikapnya tadi.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Akabane." Balas Asano dengan nada datar.

' _Ah, memang sekali aku masih berharap.'_ Batin Karma.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha, Asano-kun! Kalau tidak kau hanya akan diabaikan loh~" Karma berkata sambil tersenyum mengejek untuk menggoda Asano.

"Tch, aku tahu Akabane. Jangan mengguruiku, itu menyebalkan." Balas Asano, sedikit menggerutu.

"Ahahahahaha~ Kalau begitu berjuanglah A-sa-no- _kun_ ~" Ucap Karma seraya tertawa dan dibalas dengan death glare dari Asano.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Ucapan Karma barusan memang terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi Asano dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya berhubung hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas saat ini.

Asano menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda bersurai merah itu dan melihatnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Bukan senyuman mengejek atau seringaian, tapi senyuman tulus yang diberikan pemuda itu seraya menatapnya lembut seolah berkata, _'Jangan Khawatir, Aku selalu ada di sini.'_ Pemandangan yang sungguh langka.

Mau tidak mau Asano tersenyum juga ke arah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ya, Terima kasih, Karma."

Setelah adegan saling lempar senyum itu terjadi, mereka kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Asano dengan kertas laporan OSISnya dan Karma hanya memandang ke luar jendela sambil menunggu Nagisa selesai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

'Heeeeh~ Padahalaku masih ingin berbicara dengannya, tapi sudahlah.' Batin Karma.

Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela, pikirannya kembali memikirkan perkataannya tadi.

' _Aku akan selalu mendukungmu? Heh, aku mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Benar-benar sebuah aku bilang, "Aku menyu—ah, tidak aku mencintaimu."Aku tidak berani mengatakannya, dan dia juga tidak menyadarinya. Ah, aku ini benar-benar—'_

"—Naif"

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akabane?" Gawat, sepertinya ia mengatakannya terlalu kuat.

Bahu Karma menegang sejenak lalu rileks kembali, sebelum menjawab, "O-oh, tidak. Aku hanya…hanya—sedang belajar melafalkan kosa kata Bahasa Inggris! Baru sampai knife sih, A-Ahahahaa~" Jawab Karma sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Jelas saja kalau itu sebuah kebohongan, tapi Asano tidak terlihat mempermasalahkannya.

"Hm, kurasa aku bisa membantumu saat pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Tawar Asano diiringi dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum ramahnya.

Karma yang melihat ini hanya dapat terdiam dan tak lama kemudian, dia merespon, "O-oh, K-kalau begitu, Mohon bantuannya ya!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia tersenyum manis yang membuat Asano salah tingkah dan memerah.

"Ya.." Hanya itu yang dapat Asano katakan dan kembali berkutat pada lembar tugasnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Suasana kembali hening. Karma mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mengecek apa ada pesan masuk dari Nagisa. Tetapi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Haaah~" Karma menghela napas pelan. _'Nagisa lama sekali, aku jadi mengantuk. Tidur sebentar tidak masalah kan?'_ Batin Karma yang kelihatannya sudah lelah fisik maupun jiwa.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Selesai juga!'_ Batin pemuda bersurai jingga itu.

"Hei, Akabane, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan laporanku. Apa kau masih mau kubantu de—" Asano menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat ke arah Karma yang sedang tertidur.

Asano mendekati Karma sambil bergumam, "Kurasa dia kelelahan." Lalu mengusap surai merah itu perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Ia memutuskan menunggu Karma bangun dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Karma.

Tak lama kemudian erangan pelan terdengar dari pemuda bersurai merah erangan yang seperti 'itu' jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Asano tidak melakukan apapun pada Karma. _Setidaknya belum._

Karma membuka matanya dan memandangi seluruh ruangan. "Aku..ada di mana?"

Asano mengerjap lalu berkata, "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Selamat datang di neraka, Akabane Karma! Kau telah menjadi tamu spesial hari ini."

Ayolah, Asano tahu kalau Karma hanya berpura-pura. Ia hanya ingin mengikuti permainan Karma.

"Waah~ Jadi ini neraka? Dan lagi, aku jadi tamu spesial, senangnyaaa—" Karma memasang wajah bahagia sebelum melanjutkan "—tch, mana mungkin _'kan_?" kemudian ia menatap ke arah orang yang telah 'menyambutnya' tadi.

"Aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu, Akabane." Balas Asano sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Haaah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong Asano-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini—di sebelahku tepatnya? Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan laporan OSISmu?"

"Sudah kuselesaikan." Balas Asano singkat.

"…Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Tanya Karma lagi.

"Aku menunggumu bangun, kau tidak mau terkunci sendirian di dalam kelas _'kan_?" Tanya Asano balik.

Karma terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna ucapan Asano. Kemudian ia merespon,

"Hooo~ Jadi begitu.. Maksudmu akan lebih baik kalau aku terkunci di sini bersamamu. Begitu, Asano- _kun?_ " Karma berniat menggoda Asano.

Asano terkekeh pelan, lalu menjawab "Wah, wah. Idemu bagus juga, Akabane. Apa kau menginginkannya, hm? Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu jika kau benar-benar **menginginkannya**."

 _Checkmate!_ Karma _speechless_. Bukannya berhasil menggoda Asano, pemuda beriris violet itu malah menyetujui hal yang diucapkan Karma dan parahnya, menawarkan kesempatan itu padanya.

Karma memalingkan wajahnya, berharap Asano tidak melihat wajahnya merona. Dia jadi _sedikit_ menyesal karena berniat menggoda Asano tadi.

"Ahahahahaha! Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu sekarang Karma, aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan yang mana rambut dan wajahmu." Asano malah menertawakan Karma, sepertinya dia menikmati menggoda pemuda ini.

"Sialan!" Ucap Karma seraya mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul Asano dan terlambat—

—Asano lebih cepat. Asano menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karma dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tapi perkataanku sebelumnya cukup membuatmu berdebar 'kan, Karma- _chan_ ~" Balas Asano semakin memajukan wajahnya.

Demi apa Karma mendengar namanya diberi imbuhan – _chan_? Dan apalagi yang pemuda di hadapannya ini katakan? Wajahnya juga terlalu dekat! Karma yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya kali ini.

 **Drrt..Drrt..**

Karma memajukan kepalanya sampai keningnya bertabrakan dengan kening Asano dan segera menjawab panggilan di _handphone_ nya.

"H-halo? Iya. Eh, pulang duluan? Kau sendiri bagaimana? O-oh, baiklah. _Jaa ne_ , Nagisa- _kun_." Tutup Karma.

Setelah percakapannya dengan Nagisa selesai, Karma melirik ke arah Asano—dan mendapati Asano masih memasang seringai menyebalkannya. Ingin rasanya Karma melempar wajah tampan Asano dengan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Tapi alih-alih melempar wajah Asano, Karma malah bertanya dengan galaknya, "Apa?!"

"Fuh, jangan galak begitu Karma- _chan~_ nanti manisnya hilang loh…" Ucap Asano sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dafuq, Karma malah ingin mencakar wajah Asano sekarang. Kesannya Karma malah seperti wanita yang sedang pms. Melihat ekspresi Karma, Asano mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Asano akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan bertanya, "Jadi, kau mau pulang bersama atau tidak?"

"Tch, tidak." Balas Karma ketus.

"Hoo~ Jadi kau benar-benar berharap kalau kita berdua terkunci di dalam kelas, hm? Baiklah, tidak masalah buatku kalau terkunci berdua bersamamu di sini, **semalaman**." Asano memasang seringai iblisnya yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Karma meremang.

"Tidak, Aku berubah pikiran. Ayo pulang." Ucap Karma sambil membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar. Asano mengikutinya masih dengan seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, Akabane, mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Asano saat mereka sudah berada di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau tahu _'kan_ kalau aku bukan gadis yang harus diantar pulang saat sudah malam? Lagipula aku bisa mengatasi jika ada sekumpulan berandalan yang menggangguku." Jawab Karma sambil menatap Asano datar.

"Fuh, Aku tidak berniat melindungimu dari sekumpulan berandalan, Karma- _chan~_. Aku tahu kalau kau bisa mengatasi mereka sendirian. Tapi—"

"—Kau itu manis, jadi ada kemungkinan kau diincar oleh sekumpulan **om-om pedo** di jalan. Lagipula kau juga _tsundere_ , sifatmu yang seperti itu bisa memancing mereka mendekatimu." Asano menyeringai ke arah Karma.

"Heh, jadi kau akhirnya menyadari kalau aku man— _tunggu dulu_ ," Acara bernarsis ria Karma terhenti. Ia mencerna apa yang dikatakan Asano tadi. Sejurus kemudian wajahnya merona.

"H-haaaah?! A-apa maksudmu mengatakan aku manis, hah?! A-aku itu tampan, bukan manis! La-lagipula, A-aku tidak _tsundere_! K-kau—ukhh.." Karma kehilangan kata-kata saat dia menyadari bahwa Asano benar, dia _tsundere_. Sekarang wajahnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap.

"Ahahahahaha! Kau jadi manis sekali kalau merona seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Asano menyeringai tampan.

"Tch, berisik!" Balas Karma ketus. Sepertinya _tsundere_ nya kambuh lagi.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Ucap— _ralat_ , perintah Asano.

"Terserah."

Perjalanan terasa lama padahal rumah Karma tidak terlalu perjalanan kali ini serasa perjalanan mendaki gunung turuni lembah, _kenapa jadi opening anime fandom sebelah?_ Yang jelas waktu yang sebentar terasa lama, _bagi Karma_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Karma dikejutkan oleh berita tentang Asano yang diganggu oleh om-om pedo— _eh_. Maksudnya berita tentang Asano yang berangkat bareng Isogai. Mampus, Karma ngiri. Masalahnya ya, Asano itu bahkan sampai nganter Isogai ke kelasnya. Gimana gak iri coba?

Karma mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas berharap bahwa berita itu hanyalah rumor belaka, Cuma ilusi semata. Namun sepertinya ia berharap terlalu banyak, kenyataan menamparnya tepat di wajah. Oh, sepertinya kenyataan benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa— _bukan itu._ Sesampainya di kelas, Karma melihat mereka. Dua orang yang sedang digosipkan, sedang bercengkrama tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang menjadi trending topic di sekolah.

Karma mematung sejenak di pintu masuk kelas, kemudian segera menaruh tas dan melengos pergi. Kemanapun tidak masalah, yang penting ia ingin menjauhi kelasnya, lebih tepatnya kedua orang yang belum menyadari kedatangannya tadi.

Kakinya terus berjalan tak tentu arah, kemudian berhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Sepertinya ia akan menenangkan dirinya di sini untuk beberapa saat. Lagipula taman ini sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya.

Karma berjalan gontai ke bawah sebuah pohon dan beristirahat di sana. Jangan berharap ada hembusan angin yang akan menerpa wajah atau semacamnya. Sekarang cuacanya panas walaupun masih pagi, bisa terhindar dari sinar matahari saja sudah syukur.

Karma memajamkan matanya, pikirannya sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyan yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya. IQnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi kalau itu menyangkut soal Asano. Yah, seseorang pernah berkata bahwa Holmes pun tidak akan mengetahui perasaan orang yang disukainya. Sepertinya itu benar dan Karma sekarang clueless.

Tidak bisakah kau berpaling darinya barang sebentar saja Asano- _kun_?

Tidakkah kau ingin memberi kesempatan padaku barang hanya sekali?

' _Hey, Asano-kun lihat ke sini! Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, jadi jangan khawatir! Karena aku—mencintaimu'_ Perlukah aku berkata seperti itu kepadamu agar kau bisa melihatku, menyadariku? Heh, bicara apa aku ini? Kalau aku berkata seperti itu kau pasti akan langsung tertawa dan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastis. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Kau mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan, tapi aku bisa terluka karena itu Asano- _kun_.

Aku tahu perasaanku tidak mungkin terbalas karena— _kau hanya menyukainya_. Haruskah aku menyerah?

' _ **Kau ingin menyerah begitu saja?'**_ Aku bisa mendengar suara dari siluet donat bertabur wi—maksudku, suara hatiku yang bertanya apa aku ingin menyerah begitu saja.

Tch, sebenarnya aku hanya perlu mengabaikan pertanyannya karena dia ditaburi wi—gaaaah!

Yang pasti aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyerah, hanya saja…tetap berusaha walaupun kau tahu bahwa di hasilnya hanya ada kegagalan itu menyakitkan. Tapi—

—aku tahu aku egois, tapi masih bolehkah aku berharap? Ah, mungkin itu terlalu muluk. Masih bisa dekat denganmu saja aku sudah bersyukur.

Sepanjang hari itu, Karma membolos pelajaran untuk sekedar menenangkan diri hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Persetan dengan tasnya yang ia tinggalkan di kelas, toh tidak ada yang berharga juga. _Handphone_ dan dompetnya sudah dibawa, paling isi tasnya hanya buku pelajaran. Hilangpun Karma tidak peduli.

' _Ini memuakkan, aku ingin pulang.'_ Batin Karma.

Oh, baru kali ini seorang Akabane Karma benar-benar putus asa soal cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulang sekolah**

' _Tch, ada apa denganku haah?! Ini membingungkan. Aku gak ngerti sama sekaliii' inner_ Karma mulai depresi.

' _Ini menyebalkan, dadaku terasa sakit. Tch, dasar lipan sialan! Kalau dia suka sama Isogai jangan deket-dekat napa, dasar tukang PHP!'_ Oh, dia baper ternyata. Tapi itu wajar sih, Asano memang suka php, Ren bahkan pernah jadi korban. Ah, ya. Sebelum ketemu Karma, Asano dekat dengan Ren dan begitulah, Asano ngebuat Ren baper dan Ren berakhir di php dan malah jadian dengan Sugino.

"Arrgghh! Kuso! Lipan si—"

"Ahahahaha~ Asano- _kun_ , tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan!"

Acara mengumpat Karma mendadak terhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal memanggil nama— _calon gebetannya_ —di antara kalimat ambigu yang di ucapkan. Karma akhirnya niat menguping.

"Aku jadi ingin lagi. Ne, kapan-kapan ayo lakukan lagi ya, Asano- _kun_." Ucap seseorang itu dengan nada yang— _bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya—_ ambigu. Karma merasakan kakinya melemas, tubuhnya juga bergetar entah menahan marah atau tangis. _'Ternyata mereka sudah sejauh itu. A-aku tidak menyangka.'_

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau matematika bisa semenarik itu. Kapan-kapan ajari aku lagi ya!"

"Eh?"

Sepertinya pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan Karma. _Orang itu_ cuma minta diajari matematika kok, lagipula _author_ belum ada niat untuk menaikkan _rate_.

Entah Karma harus kesal atau lega karena dia salah paham, tapi melihat— _calon gebetannya_ —berjalan bersama orang lain itu menyakitkan. Hei, andai saja itu Karma. Andai saja dia yang dijemput oleh Asano, andai saja dia yang sedang berada di samping Asano sekarang, andai saja dia yang berpacaran dengan Maehara agar Asano cemburu— _Ah, sepertinya yang terakhir tidak._

Tapi yang pasti Karma iri.

"Oh, sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku Asano- _kun_. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Isogai.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar sampai rumah?" Tanya Asano.

Isogai menggeleng sebagai jawaban, kemudian melambaikan tangan ke Asano sembari berjalan pergi. Asano membalas lambaian tangan Isogai, matanya terus menatap punggung Isogai yang semakin menjauh hingga memasuki gang. Ia terdiam sejenak di tempatnya sebelum—

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ? Hei, _stalker-san_?"

—menegur sesosok manusia yang berada tepat di balik sebuah bangunan di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review guest :**

 **Hikari : Yah, asupan itu memang harus dibagi-bagi 8"D terima kasih juga telah mereview**

 **Onozuka Mikado : Hiksu, iya, WB itu penuh cinta/nak. Ini sudah dilanjut~**

 **NasFajrin : Ini sudah diupdate, maaf karena lama 8")**

 **A/N :**

 **Terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follownya di chap pertama 8")**

 **Emang author tukang php, maunya update cepet tapi kuota abis 8")) giliran ada kuota gabisa update karena ikut st 8")**

 **Akhirnya ya gini, updatenya pas udah masuk sekolah/hiksu**

 **Saya tau ini aneh, tapi ya—sudahlah. Review bila berkenan 8"))**


End file.
